


Drag Con LA

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [16]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: A look at Drag Con LA, and how it might have gone down in another world."The reunion had aired the day before, Brooke watching it at Mickey’s with Vanjie, Silky and A’keria, Vanjie crying like a baby against his shoulder with pure relief when the words that yes, yes they were dating had been uttered on screen, their contract officially over and done."
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Brooke had never considered how much he could end up enjoying a day with nothing on the itinerary. As a young adult, it had made him anxious, his need for perfection promising him that he was falling behind even more if he didn’t practice, if he didn’t do something, meaning that lazy days had been very few, and very far between. 

Now however? It was a very different story.

Brooke and Vanjie had both been booked in Columbus, Nina as always amazing at covering for them and making sure they accidentally got booked at different clubs in the same city, so it wouldn’t look strange that they ended up at the same hotel. 

They were sitting on their hotel couch, Brooke still in the sweats he had slept in. Vanjie had chosen the show that was running on the TV, Brooke not really paying attention as he was on his phone.

They had both delayed their flights until early evening for an excuse to be together. Brooke was traveling to Iova for yet another show, while Vanjie was going to New York, where he was filming something with Aja. 

“Yo-” Brooke felt Vanjie’s toes bump his elbow, his boyfriend laying with his feet in his lap. “Eyes up there” Vanjie pointed to the TV, and Brooke snorted.

“I was just reading my emails-” 

“Read them later.” Vanjie smiled. 

“Hey-” Brooke grabbed Vanjie’s foot, squeezing it tight to keep him from bumping him again.

“We on boyfriend time stud.” 

“With the Kardashians?” Brooke raised a brow, the third episode rolling over the screen, a channel running a marathon.

“You said I could pick whatever the fuck I wanted.” Vanjie smirked. “Didn’t we watch yours last time?”

Brooke laughed, and he guessed that Vanjie was right. They had caught up on yet another one of Brooke’s childhood favorites, the movies and shows he had been allowed to watch so few that he really wanted Vanjie to know of all of them.

“Sorry baby.”

Brooke moved, crawling up on the couch until he could dump down behind Vanjie, throwing his arm over his boyfriend's chest to make sure he didn’t fall off the couch. 

Brooke had forgotten it once, Vanjie fully tumbling down like a toddler, and while Brooke found it hilarious in retrospect, he still felt a little bad every time he remembered the bump it had caused on Vanjie’s forehead. He had gotten better at relationship cuddling, but it was still a skill he was working on. Brooke snuggled in, his breath slowing down.

“Who emailed your ass?”

“Mmh?” Brooke hadn’t even realised he had almost fallen asleep, the scent of Vanjie’s hair in his nose, the feel of his chest rising and falling combined with the show that Brooke didn’t give two shits about easily lulling him into a near slumber.

“On your phone.”

“Oh.” Brooke smiled, and kissed Vanjie’s neck. “Just Steve.”

“Why? You fucked something up?” Brooke chuckled, the question so like what Vanjie would expect from a manager. 

He had only met Jason a few times, but it was clear that his hands were more than full with attempting to keep Vanjie in line.

“He wanted to know what hotel I want to use for Drag Con.”

“What?” Brooke felt Vanjie move, his boyfriend shuffling until he had turned around, his chest now against Brooke’s, the couch really not big enough for them to lay like that, the only reason Vanjie wasn’t falling off Brooke’s hand on his hip. 

“You ain’t staying at my place?” Vanjie said it like an expected fact, like it was the most natural thing in the world, and Brooke raised an eyebrow. 

“And what do you think VH1 would say to that?” Brooke bit his lip. It was early March, the show barely started, the only kisses the public had seen the quick pecks that had been caught on camera during the Diva Worship challenge. It was strange reliving Drag Race, strange not only to see himself competing in the biggest competition he had ever been in, but also to see himself falling in love with Vanjie, the pain in his ribs still fresh in his mind from how hilarious Vanjie had been as a televangelist. 

“Who gives a shit what they saying. It in May.” Vanjie smiled, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “We free by then.”

Brooke felt his breath catch, Vanjie absolutely right. 

Drag Con was after the reunion, which meant that they would officially be together, publically and fully, no secrets, nothing held back.

Brooke was so tempted to say yes, but he couldn’t. “And what about Courtney?”

“What about Courtney what?” Vanjie looked like he had no clue, and Brooke had no idea why.

“Where would she sleep?” Courtney always came with Brooke, had come with him to big events ever since he realised how much Courtney instantly calmed him, his fellow Canadian the true definition of a ride and die. ”I need room for my staff, and my stuff.” 

Didn’t Vanjie have staff? Didn’t he need people to man his booth? Brooke knew Anabell had done it last year, but now that he thought about it he wasn’t actually sure if Vanjie had brought anyone along who wasn’t his mom or his drag family, the Mateo Empire amazing at helping each other out. 

“I always forget.” Vanjie smiled, moving a bit of hair away from Brooke’s face. “You a business ho.”

Brooke snorted. “It’s normal to bring your manager… And your managers husband.” Brooke smiled, Jon offering to tag along before Steve had even confirmed he was going. “I guess…”

“And an assistant and a photographer-”

“Nina has actually hired Jamie for this one.” Brooke smiled, Vanjie’s teasing kind of showing how ridiculous he was being. “I just want to be prepared.”

“Course you do.” Vanjie kissed him. “My big strong winner.”

Brooke blushed, every time Vanjie mentioned his chance of winning with unshakeable certainty equal parts nice and absolutely terrifying.

///

It was April, and Vanjie couldn’t wait for the sneaking around to be over. 

He was in Brooke’s bathroom, Apollo chilling on the counter while he took a shower, the space in there the only thing Vanjie really liked about Brooke’s place.

He had done a booking in Louisville, Kentucky the day before, Brooke driving up to get him from Nashville so they could spend a few days together. It had been nice to have the three hour drive, Brooke behind the wheel actually kinda sexy, but it would have been so much easier if Vanjie could just fly down, and easiest of all when they lived together.

Vanjie smiled to himself, the hot water running over his body, the pleasent exhaustion and soreness of really good sex in his ass and his legs, the secret fantasy of how he would decorate he and Brooke’s apartment, of slow mornings and lazy evenings, of gym trips and travels together filling his stomach with delighted warmth.

Vanjie turned the water off, humming to himself as he stole Brooke’s bathrobe and scooped Apollo up. 

They didn’t have any plans for the day, they rarely did when their work schedules were so busy, but Vanjie hoped that he could talk Brooke into going to Trader Joes, grocery shopping together and watching Brooke cook one of Vanjie’s favorite things to do when they didn’t have to be Brooke Lynn and Vanessa, but they could be just Brock and Jose.

Brooke wasn’t a vegetarian, and Vanjie doubted that he would ever become one, but his boyfriend had accepted the challenge of learning how to cook vegetarian food with an enthusiasm that Vanjie had tucked inside his heart for the nights where he was in doubt if what they were doing was worth it.

Vanjie could hear Brooke in the living room, his boyfriend chatting away, and he expected to find him on the phone, but instead, he turned the corner to find Brooke sitting on the floor between his couch and his table, his laptop open, a wad of paper and a mug of coffee all set up.

“We could do something with the couch cushions?” Brooke bit his lip, and Vanjie realized he hadn’t noticed him yet. “The fans seem to love that…”

Vanjie hesitated in the door, unsure if he could barge in, Brooke nearly biting his head off as he had yelled about inappropriate behavior the one time he had accidentally interrupted a Miss Continental call.

“What colors are you thinking?” 

Vanjie peaked up, the deep baritone one he recognised as Steve, and that was when he knew it was safe. Vanjie knocked on the door, and watched as Brooke looked up, his eyes widening with joy.

“Hey baby.” Brooke smiled brightly, holding out his arm, and Vanjie felt his ears turn hot as Brooke so freely claimed him, even if it was only in front of Steve. “I didn’t realise you finished your shower.”

Vanjie walked over, dumping down next to Brooke and kissing him as a whispered a quick hey into Brooke’s cheek. 

“Awh-"

Vanjie looked up, the female voice coming from the laptop, and Vanjie realised Brooke was in a conference call, Courtney, Steve and Jon all looking back at him.

“What y’all doing?” Vanjie hadn’t realised Brooke had something planned, his dream of Trader Joe slowly fading away, Brooke often getting swept up completely if it had anything to do with running the brand that was Brooke Lynn Hytes.

“Brainstorming Brooke’s booth theme.” Courtney smiled, tucking a bit of her purple hair behind her ear before she took a sip of her mug, and Vanjie noticed with a sting to his heart that Brooke had the exact same one, the two of them matching. 

Vanjie had never tried feeling jealous of women before in the context of a relationship, but it was hard not to when Brooke and Courtney were so close. Brooke would often call Courtney just to check in, Brooke always responding to her texts if he was anywhere near his phone, and Vanjie had felt it bubble in his stomach more than he was proud of, annoyance mixed with bitterness rising every time Brooke was a bad long distance boyfriend, when he managed so well at being a long distance friend for Courtney.

“Already?” 

“Ordering everything takes time.” Jon was sitting next to Steve, Vanjie smiling a little at his pink hair, the fresh new cut looking pretty good. “And we have Mister demanding on scene.”

“Hytes compete to win.” Brooke shrugged, hiding a smirk behind his mug.

“You can’t win Drag Con.” Vanjie looked at his boyfriend, “It ain’t no competition.”

“Said like someone who’s going to lose.” Brooke wiggled his brows, and Vanjie hit him underneath the table, smacking his hand on Brooke’s thigh, which only made Brooke laugh.

“What theme are you doing Jose?” Vanjie focused on the screen, Steve talking.

“Don’t know.” Vanjie bit his lip, suddenly realising that he probably should know, the group of people in front of him taking it more than serious, Vanjie considering if he should call his Dream Girls to check if Brooke was pulling a pageant move, or if Vanjie was really just depressingly unprepared.

“Maybe we could coordinate something.” Steve made a note. “I’ll talk to Jason.”

///

Being at Drag Con as someone who was something, was a whole lot different than what Brooke had initially expected.

The reunion had aired the day before, Brooke watching it at Mickey’s with Vanjie, Silky and A’keria, Vanjie crying like a baby against his shoulder with pure relief when the words that yes, yes they were dating had been uttered on screen, their contract officially over and done.

Brooke had expected to have plenty of time to set up his booth, Jon and Steve creating the most perfect white wonderland that went so well with their initial idea of the pillow fort, but he barely had time to actually listen to the instructions that his best friend gave him, fans coming up left and right to chat, ask for pictures or to simply hang out.

Brooke had never been unpopular as a queen, his performance style always pushing him as someone people remembered, but he had never had anyone be so invested in his personal life as the people who came up to congratulate him - not only on being in the top four of drag race, but also for the fact that he was still together with Vanjie, that his boyfriends assurance that if you wanted it to work, it’ll work, had actually held true.

Steve had actually sent him away at one point, the protective layer of plastic still not put down on the white carpet they had rented, every stranger in the area posing a risk to their security deposit. 

Brooke had initially just wandered around, so many of his sisters and fellow queens also dressed up in full gear for the friday, even though it was only for VIP ticket holders. Brooke chatted for a while with some of the older Drag Race girls, Brooke knowing several of them from his work at Play.

His true goal, however, had been Vanjie’s booth, Brooke lucking out when he saw his boyfriend stand with his mom just outside of the booth that was dripping in red. 

Brooke smiled to himself, his outfit for tomorrow steamed and ready to go. He couldn’t wait to surprise Vanjie with his dress, Jacklynn of Lady Hyde offhand suggestion that he could match Vanjie’s booth something Brooke had jumped on immediately. 

“Hey Papi.”

Vanjie turned around, his face breaking into a smile, Brooke giving him a brief kiss before he tucked on Vanjie’s earring.

“Bitch!” Vanjie swatted Brooke’s hand away, and Brooke laughed. Vanjie was wearing a neon green jacket, one that Brooke had never seen before. Vanjie seemed to own an endless supply of boys clothes, his wardrobe ever changing, while Brooke couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten a new shirt.

“Hey Anabell.”

“Hey sweet pea.” Anabell smiled, and Brooke was as always a little overwhelmed with how much his boyfriends mother looked like an Instagram filter.

“I missed you.” Vanjie got up on his toes, planting a quick kiss on Brooke’s lips, and Brooke was sure they were being photographed, the sense that it was wrong that they were kissing in a public place still lingering in the back of his head, but he pushed it away.

“You saw me this morning.” Brooke smiled, his hand on Vanjie’s hip as they talked. “Besides, you knew exactly where I was.”

“Like I could” Vanjie rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips and he held his coffee up, Brooke taking a quick sip through the straw, Vanjie’s choice of iced coffee so sweet his teeth ached. “We had to get the nails done did.”

Brooke noticed that Vanjie did indeed have all new nails on, his mom wearing the exact same pair, and he laughed, thoughts of how Vanjie and Anabell had been gossiping away filling his mind. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“Got the clock set for bright and early.” Anabell smiled. “Gotta make sure this one shows up on time.”

“We both know I’ma be waiting on your extensions.” Vanjie huffed, and Brooke laughed, like mother, like son. 

///

Vanjie looked up from his phone, to the sound of a knock on his door pulling him out of his reposting spree. 

“Hey lil bean."

Vanjie saw his mom stand there, her hair up in a ponytail, her makeup off, a mug in hand, and Vanjie knew the only reason he got to see her like that was because he was her son. 

“I bought you coco.” Anabell smiled, and Vanjie chuckled.

“Momma, I ain’t 5.” Vanjie sat up, holding his hand out, the fact that he wasn’t a kid no reason to say no to his moms special chocolate drink.

“You’re not.” Anabell sat down on the edge of his bed, “but you’re still my boy.”

Vanjie smiled, the cacao perfectly made, his mom actually leaving to get ingredients, since Vanjie knew his fridge had been completely empty. It was so very sweet, and so very extra, which perfectly encapsulated his mom.

“It’s real good.” Vanjie looked at his mom, a smile on his lips.

“So-” 

Vanije groaned, the peace already over. He knew that tone, and he knew it all too well.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s bothering you?” Anabell put a hand on his knee.

“Do I have to?”

“No.” Anabell smiled, running her hand through his hair. “But you don’t seem right.”

Vanjie bit his lip, his mom absolutely right. “I miss Brock…” 

“You miss him?”

Vanjie nodded. He hadn’t expected to get so emotional over watching the reunion, hadn’t expected it to touch him so much, but to watch it on TV, to hear that it was over, to see Ru wish them happiness had been an absolute experience.

It had been okay, Brooke coming home with him, sex so sweet it could only really be called lovemaking drowning Vanjie’s senses as Brooke had held him through the night, but as he had woke up that morning, Brooke had been gone, unease settling in his entire body.

It had gone fine for most of the day, but suddenly seeing Brooke, suddenly having him right there with him, only for him to leave again, to watch him get distracted by fans, by other queens, by the strange sense of duty Brooke always carried with him, had really messed Vanjie up. 

“I’ll sure it’ll be fine baby.” Anabell gently touched his chin, booping it like she had done when he was a kid.

“I know…” Vanjie bit his lip, not really believing his mother's words.

The spell had been broken, and they were free, but what if they were going to break apart without the walls?


	2. Chapter 2

“Here.” Courtney held out the coffee cup she had ran downstairs to get.

“Thank you darling.” Brooke smiled, taking the coffee and putting it on the table next to her, the surface covered in makeup.

Brooke never asked Courtney to get her a morning coffee, but Courtney liked doing it, the small task making her feel in much more of an assistant mood. It still felt surreal sometimes that Brooke was essentially paying her, and paying her very very well, to be her friend and a mother hen but it was one of Courtney’s absolute favorite jobs. 

Brooke had told her in drunken confidence that the reason she kept hiring her was because she was so good at rolling with the punches. 

Brooke had held her face between her hands, barely able to focus on her eyes, and told her that she dealt with her anxiety in a way few others could, but Courtney knew that she was just being the friend Brooke deserved, only giving as good as she got, Brooke a brand of loyal Courtney had never ever experienced before in her life.

Courtney had woken up to something pulling her hair, Brooke in the double bed next to her pretending she hadn’t done it, but Courtney had seen right through her, Brooke practically vibrating with excitement about the day to come, but a sharp tang of worry was playing just underneath it, Brooke itching with the need to get up and get going.

They had moved the desk in the room in front of the window, Brooke getting started on her mug even though it was barely 8 am yet.

It was Brooke’s first DragCon as a known queen, the first time she would be there as Brooke Lynn Hytes, potential winner of season 11 and Queen of the North. 

They had attended DragCon together for years, but the real kicker had been DragCon New York 2018, Brooke calling her in a panic as she had practically been hyperventilating in the back of an Uber, Brooke so very scared she would screw up the VH1 contract, but both Vanjie and Brooke had made it through, and Courtney couldn’t wait to see them be allowed to be themselves.

“Is everything packed?” Brooke was applying her lip, a lovely red color fitting her perfectly, and Courtney smiled to herself, her friend actually facetiming her from a Sephora to get her opinion on which red that was the closest to Vanjie’s booth.

“Ready to launch captain.” Courtney giggled. She picked up her phone, quickly scrolling through Twitter while Brooke put the finishing touches on her own face, when she was hit with an idea.

“Actually-”

Brooke turned her head, Courtney’s heart skipping a quick beat as Brooke’s entire attention focused on her, her friend so very stunning. 

Courtney wasn’t in love with Brooke, the fact that she was a not only a gay man, but a frat type gay man had killed any actual potential romantic interest, however, it was still impossible not to be swept up in the charisma that was Brooke Lynn Hytes every once in a while.

“Yes?"

“Since we’re so early.” Courtney smiled. “We should get some pictures of you at the hotel?”

Brooke’s face broke into a smile, the anxiety vanishing completely from her face for a minute, and Courtney knew she had made the exact right offer, Brooke never turning down the opportunity to act like a supermodel.

///

Even though Brooke and Courtney had done a regular photoshoot at the hotel, she was still one of the first, if not actually the first queen to arrive at the convention center. 

Brooke had sent off a quick good morning text to Vanjie, telling her to come by her booth and say hi if she had the time and get a morning kiss. She was used to going weeks without seeing Vanjie, and yet, she was already missing her even though she had just seen her the day before, and Brooke hoped Vanjie would have time to stop by.

It suited Brooke to be early, getting to greet her team without the fans around yet grounding her in the task that was ahead of them. 

Steve had gotten breakfast for everyone, the team gathering to eat bagels while Steve went through the plan for the day. 

Farra and Jon were in charge of merch, Jon already wearing both the Branjie hat and the Branjie t-shirt, which had made Brooke snort, Courtney quickly snapping a pic with her phone to put up on Brooke’s Twitter, telling everyone to remember to come by her booth and get the exclusive t-shirt.

Courtney and Steve were helping with the meet and greet line, Courtney naturally the one to take pictures, while Steve was in charge of crowd control and keeping everybody in line.

It felt wonderful to have a team of people around her that she trusted, Brooke feeling more than ready to face the day as the clock neared the official opening of the con, Farra telling them that the line of fans actually went around the corner down the street.

///

Vanjie knew she was late, and it was annoying her to no end, anger rolling in her chest, but she had nowhere to direct it, had only herself to blame.

Vanjie had woken up to a text from Brooke, her boyfriend asking her to come by her booth, and Vanjie had realised with horror that even though it was only 9.30, Brooke was already at the convention and probably in full drag too. 

Vanjie had shot out of bed, giving her mom who had been sleeping on the couch the shock of a lifetime as she had practically run through the apartment to get to the shower. 

“Mija,” Annabell gently tickled Vanjie’s chin. “You have to calm down.” 

Vanjie had gotten two more texts from Brooke while she had done her makeup and put on her outfit, the clock ticking past lunch and then past 2, but Vanjie kept finding flaws with her look, kept finding things to correct, so she hadn’t gotten around to responding.

Annabell had ended up cleaning the apartment, unsure of what else to do, her mom coming by her makeup table once or twice to show her pictures from the con, show her pictures of Brooke, but it had only made Vanjie’s worry even more, Brooke looking physically flawless and like an angel on earth.

She had ignored Brooke’s texts completely, telling herself that she’d be out the door any minute, but it hadn’t worked out like that, the clock hitting 3 before they even made it to the con.

“I know.” Vanjie was chewing away on the piece of gum her mother had given her before they had even gotten in the Uber, gum one of the easiest ways for her to control the jittering of her limbs when she was stressed out. 

“I just, we ain’t even there yet, and I’ma already afriad I’ma fuck it up.”

Vanjie had gotten several messages from people who were already at the convention, all of them asking where she was, Silky even leaving a voice memo yelling at her for the fact that she hadn’t been at her booth when she had come by to interview her.

Vanjie should have known that things had changed, her follower count on both Twitter and Instagram still climbing at an alarming speed, but the taste time she attended DragCon, she had just been Miss Vanjie, meme phenomenon and a surprise fan favorite. 

She had been big, but she hadn’t had people stand in line for hours to meet her, hadn’t had journalists apparently waiting for their chance to speak to her, and Vanjie hadn’t even realised how much she had already fucked up.

“You have not-” Annabell carefully ran a hand through Vanjie’s wig. “You’re gonna do amazingly”

“Thanks ma…”

Vanjie was filled with possessive pride over the fact that they had matched their outfits to each others booths, the suggestion actually coming from Brooke, as well as them doing Branjie merch, and Vanjie had been flying high on it ever since it had come up, but as she was facing the reality of trying to match Brooke’s effortless perfection, she felt like she was crashing.

She had adjusted her outfit about a million times, everything she wore a crispy white, and while she knew she looked good, she couldn’t help but worry about disappointing Brooke. 

Brown locks were spilling down her shoulder, a white sports bra under a white mesh shirt, a heavy gold chain around her neck, a miniskirt with golden zippers barely covering her ass as well as white strappy sandals that went all the way up her legs, her skin covered in baby oil.

The sandals had been a nightmare to get just right, the straps going everywhere on her slippery skin, and Vanjie had nearly thrown the shoes out the window in a fit of rage.

Vanjie knew Brooke wasn’t effortless, knew her boyfriend didn’t go through life without challenges, had held her through panic attacks and tried to calm her as her world had come crashing down, but it was hard not to feel inadequate, hard not to worry. Hard not to see all the ways she had failed in her drag race run, and all the ways Brooke had succeeded.

Hard not to feel like a failure when her boyfriend could be there at 9.30, and she was 5 hours late.

“Relax little bean.”

Anabell put her hand on Vanjie’s knee, gently squeezing it, Vanjie leaning back in her seat as she allowed the touch to ground her.

///

Brooke favorite part of any meet and greet was without a doubt the chance to talk to the girls who were falling over themselves for the chance to see her in the flesh. 

She knew many of her sisters would hate to be in her place, but Brooke had always been surrounded by women, girls accepting him into their friend groups when he needed them most, his formative years spent in the delicate ecosystem of female friendships.

Brooke felt right at home amongst them, the intense energy of an overenthusiastic queer woman always perferable to the one of a man who was only interested in sleeping with her.

Not that Brooke was a saint, her favorite game attempting to match Courtney up with the cuties from her meet and greet line, one of her greatest joys watching Courtney awkwardly attempt to navigate the intense attention and desire from the girls, but it was a lot more uncomfortable to manage the male energy now when she had a boyfriend than it had ever been before.

Brooke took a drink of water, a short lull in the queue meaning she saw her chance to pick her phone out of the couch cushion. 

The day was going by so fast, so many things already happening, and Brooke was longing to share it with Vanjie, wanted to see her face as she told her of how she had kind of flashed the entire convention, wanted to tell Vanjie about her potential magazine cover, wanted to complain with Vanjie over the myriad of brain numblingly stupid Branjie questions she had been asked by reporters. 

In general, she just wanted to see her boyfriend.

Brooke opened her texts, a stab of worry running through her when she realised that Vanjie had seen her messages, but that she hadn’t replied. 

Brooke knew Vanjie had arrived at the convention, had seen the wave of excitement rush through the convention, her heart brimming with pride. 

Vanjie was probably just busy, Brooke only needing to reference her own schedule for the day, or remember how Vanjie had been pulled all over the place in 2018, but she couldn’t help but worry that she had done something wrong.

Brooke wasn’t proud of it, but she was looking through her phone for a gym selfie that she hadn’t sent to Vanjie yet, sweaty boy pics always a bullet proof way to get her boyfriend's attention, when she was interrupted by Courtney.

“Are you okay?”

Brooke looked up, a little confused, but then she remembered that it was Courtney. Her Courtney, who knew her so very well. 

Brooke put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her close, the fans taking pictures as she whispered into Courtney’s ear that Vanjie hadn’t responded to her texts.

///

“Thank you for stopping by!” 

Vanjie waved as a trio of guys left her booth. One of them had felt up her ass, but Vanjie had simply stepped on his toes with her heel, a small part of her luxuriating in the fact that she knew she looked like a rockstar, while the man had pulled a grimace from another dimension in the meet and greet photo.

“Ready for the next one?” 

Vanjie looked at Jason, who held a can of red bull out for her. Jason was managing her line, the Mateo Empire and her mom helping with the rest, and Vanjie was so very happy she had Jason’s calm energi around. 

“Gimme a sec.” Vanjie grabbed the can, cracking it open, and putting it to her lips.

They had arrived at the center, Vanjie having every intention to go by Brooke’s, to say hi to her man and get their picture taken, but she had barely made it inside before the rumor that she had finally arrived had apparently traveled around at the speed of light, Vanjie’s line for her booth so long that she hadn’t felt any other option but to hurry there, and start greeting her fans.

Vanjie loved meeting her fans, she really did, but it was hard to keep her energy up, hard to stay present and connect for every single person that wanted to come see her, and while she wanted to go see Brooke, she’d much rather live up to expectations.

Vanjie emptied the can, giving it back to Jason as she slapped her best smile back on her face.

“Send them in!”

///

“If it really bothers you that much.” Courtney sat next to Brooke on the couch, holding a mirror as she had taken a quick break to reapply her lipstick. “- we could just go visit?”

“... You think so?” Brooke looked out on the crowd, her line somehow never really shrinking. She didn’t want to disappoint anyone, but she was starting to genuinely worry if she had done something to piss Vanjie off, if she had somehow put her foot in her mouth.

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” Courtney smirked, mischief sparkling in her eyes.

“I think it’d be pretty noticeable if I leave.” Brooke bit her lip.

“Hey!” Courtney stood up, cupping her hands around her mouth to yell. “Anybody mind if we go visit Vanjie?!”

“Courtney!”

///

“I have come here every single hour, and the line has only grown bigger and bigger.

“Mama-” Vanjie put a bit of her wig hair behind her ear, looking down at the microphone the reporter was holding to her face. 

“It’s a blessing. It goes to show that you ain’t got to win, to win” Vanjie smiled, suddenly realising that she might look smug, which was the last impression she wanted her fans to have of her.

“I ain’t taken no breaks yet!” Vanjie held her hand up. “I promise I’ma get to everyone, y’all wait, I’ma be right here with you, I’ma be here til they cut the power off, so stay with i-”

Vanje was just about to continue, when a regular commotion started outside, the tell tale sign of fangirl squeaking traveling through the curtain.

“Is this all Vanjie’s line? Fuck…”

Brooke looked around, Courtney right behind her, the line for Vanjie almost as long, if not longer than Alyssas.

She had never imagined it would be this much of a problem to not only get to, but also get in to Vanjie’s booth.

“Sorry, coming through, can I-” 

It had taken the better part of an hour to actually get there, even though they were only six booths apart. Brooke had figured she could do as she had always done, that she’d be able to simply walk there on her own, but the last time she had tried that she had been basically been anonymous except for her most hardcore fans, but this time, she could barely walk 10 steps without someone stopping her. 

“Excuse me, can I please-” Brooke grabbed the curtain, Victoria Mateo stepping aside to let her in.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke knew Courtney was right behind her, the telltale sound of a camera getting pulled out a bag forcing a smirk on Brooke’s face as she knew Courtney would be filming.

Brooke pushed the curtain aside, and looked into Vanjie’s booth for the first time, her breath getting stuck in her throat.

Vanjie was stunning. An absolute angle on earth. She had been annoyingly secretive about her outfit, and as Brooke saw it. She understood why. 

Everything was crispy white and shining gold, snowy off white not a color Vanjie chose for herself ever and it suited her incredibly well. What Brooke couldn’t help but zoom in on however, was how fucking amazing Vanjie’s legs looked.

They had been oiled up, her plush thighs spilling out on top of white fishnet stockings, the straps of her gladiator heels hugging her leg, and if they had been alone, Brooke would have fallen to her knees instantly, Vanjie deserving to be worshipped in the outfit she was wearing.

“Shit…” Their eyes met. “You look amazing.”

///

Vanjie heard a collective gasp go through the fans that had made it into her booth, and then, Brooke turned the corner in all of her regal glory. 

Brooke looked great, her strong arms on display, a long leg slipping out of her dress. 

Their eyes met, and Brooke started giggling, Vanjie instantly recognizing the overly silly and slightly hysterical side of Brooke that always came out when she was worried if she had overstepped, when her anxiety kicked up a notch and she didn’t know if she was failing in the boyfriend game.

“Shit. You look amazing.”

Vanjie felt herself blush, Brooke’s eyes slightly wide, her jaw hanging open, and suddenly, all the time she had spent fretting and worrying was absolutely worth it.

“Fuck yes I do.” Vanjie smirked, holding her arms open and Brooke smiled, the crowd awning as Brooke pulled Vanjie into a hug, both of them careful not to touch the other ones wig. 

“Hi.”

Vanjie felt Brooke’s breath, the scent of vanilla and tobacco flooding over her. 

“You stood in line?” Vanjie couldn’t make it make sense, the idea that Brooke had waited for her both sweet and utterly insane, but then, Brooke opened her mouth.

“Your sister let me in.” 

That made a lot more sense.

Brooke pressed a kiss against Vanjie’s ear, and Vanjie leaned against it even though she was still mad, the insecurities of the morning rushing over her, the annoyance that Brooke had left just underneath it, but they weren’t alone, the line looking at them, and Jose felt Miss Vanjie take over.

“Y’all want a pic or what?!”

Brooke laughed, her arm already sneaking around Vanjie’s waist, the position so very familiar for Brock and Jose, but entirely new for Brooke and Vanessa. 

They hadn’t been allowed to pose as a couple, hadn’t had a chance to show themselves off as a unite, and it was intoxicating to the most possessive parts of Vanjie. She puffed her chest out and posed, VH1’s power of them dead and gone.

“Well you better get those cameras out,” Vanjie smirked, cranking her charm to 11, “Cause this a one trick performance!”

A cloud of flashes went off, everyone apparently wanting a picture with Branjie. Vanjie loved posing with her man, the crowd yelling each time they changed it up, and she could feel that Brooke loved the supermodel fantasy too.

Vanjie felt expensive, a little slutty and really fucking sexy as she posed with Brooke, both of them the hottest queens at the con.

“Brooke! Look over her!”

Vanjie’s attention was pulled away from the crowd in front of them, a photographer pushing to get to the front at the side of her booth, and Brooke turned slightly, Vanjie seeing the camera point down slightly, her ADHD brain seeing every little thing that was happening around her. 

Vanjie followed the camera’s line of sight, and saw that Brooke’s leg had slipped out, the photographer shooting Brooke from an angle where her jockstrap and a bit of her ass was shown as well.

Vanjie took a quick step forward, blocking Brooke off, her finger itching to throw the asshole photographer the bird, but Brooke hadn’t seen anything at all, her boyfriend laughing, her eyes sparkling in the flirt way that Vanjie hated so very much, Brooke’s attention everywhere but on her, and Vanjie was filled with a momentary rage.

She got on her toes, and licked Brooke’s chin, cameras going off in a cloud of flashes, and Brooke pulled away, a harsh loud laugh full of surprise leaving her mouth.

“Did you just-?” Brooke held her hand up, touching her cheek.

“Mmh!” Vanjie smirked. The tip of her tongue tasted slightly of foundation, but it was worth it to have Brooke’s eyes back where they belonged, which was on her.

“You’re so fucking weird.” Brooke smiled, her eyes filled with love, and Vanjie responded, the world disappearing for a minute, the two of them the only ones there. She pulled on Brooke’s shoulder, Brooke leaning down to give her a peck and it would have been absolutely perfect, if it wasn’t for the girls in the front row that screamed yes queen.

///

It had been nearly impossible, but Brooke had finally succeeded in pulling Vanjie away from her booth and to the little backstage hallway all the queens had behind their setups. Vanjie had been nearly impossible to get away, but Brooke had seen how Vanjie was running on fumes, had seen how tired the man she loved actually was, the only reason Vanjie was still standing the intense and extreme energy of the fans that adored her so.

“Here.”

“Thanks.” Brooke smiled at Annabell, Vanjie’s mom handing her an orange juice and a cheese sandwich, Vanjie and Courtney getting the exact same order. Annabell was extremely sweet like that, always changing everybodies meals around so it fitted her sons picky nature, which was something Brooke was still coming to terms with.

“I thought you were going to murder us when we rounded the corner.” Courtney snickered, looking over at Vanjie.

“Bench,” Vanjie smiled, “I was giving it a real considiata.” Vanjie was struggling to open the wrapper of her sandwich because of her nails, her mom taking it from her hand to open it. 

“It seems like I chose the wrong assistant.” Brooke smiled, her eyes meeting Annabell’s.

“Hey!” Courtney laughed, nudging Brooke’s knee with her own.

“Nobody knows a boy like their Mama.” Annabell smirked, her boyfriends mother practically growing in front of her eyes as she straightened her back, the praise clearly filling her with joy. 

They sat for a while, chatting back and forth, Vanjie leaning against Brooke’s side while Courtney showed her photos from the day, Vanjie nearly snorting her juice when she saw the video of Brooke twirling and Jamie screaming that she only wearing a jockstrap.

It all felt good, domnistic, calm even, but there was still something nagging at the back of Brooke’s mind.

“Babe?”

Brooke said it quietly, Courtney and Annabell off since Vanjie had offered Courtney whatever merch from her booth that she’d like.

“Mmh?” Vanjie looked up, a smile on her face, her energy quickly returning to her.

“Are we okay?”

“Why?” Vanjie sat up straight, her brow knitted together. “You done something wrong?” Vanjie’s hand rested on her hip, her entire stance changing, like she was expecting the worst.

“Me?” Brooke felt like someone had just poured a bucket of cold water over her. “Why would I have done something wrong?”

“Cause you asking that way?” Vanjie huffed. “You always getting into shit.”

It was so typical of Vanjie to always blame Brooke for everything, to twist and turn things until she was the one who was at fault.

“Know what?” Brooke started to gather her skirt, embarrassment and anger collecting in the pit of her stomach as she stood up. “Nevermind.”

“Hey!” Vanjie grabbed Brooke’s elbow, following behind her. “Hey. Why you acting?” Vanjie tightened her grip slightly, her lip between her teeth.

Brooke wanted to pull away, her reasoning for worrying suddenly so very small and awkward, but she could see in Vanjie’s face that she was genuine. 

“It’s nothing.”

“Bitch, if you think I won’t whoop your ass-”

“You haven’t answered any of my text.” Brooke cut her off, her cheeks heating up with embarrassment, the words humiliating to say out loud. She felt like a teenager, stupid, awkward and hyperfocused on insignificant details. “You didn’t even reply to my good morning text…”

It was ironic, since most of their long distance fights had been about how bad Brooke was at texting, but this time, it was she who was the one that worried about the lack of replies.

“Yes I di-” Vanjie stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening, and Brooke saw the genuine sorry fill her face. “Shit.”

“I figured you didn’t mean to-” Brooke looked down.

“You really worried?”

“You don’t have to step in it.” Brooke huffed.

“I ain’t stepping in shit.” Vanjie stepped forward, their bodies touching. “I didn’t mean to forget your texts baby boo.”

Brooke snorted, the nickname absolutely ridiculous. “It’s okay.”

“Not when my mans think I don’t like his ass.” Vanjie put her arms around Brooke, Brooke’s heart skipping a beat at the dominance, Vanjie’s energy and attitude filling the teeny tiny backstage area. “Cause I love it. You know that right?”

Brooke smiled. “I do.”

“Cause I love you assface.” Vanjie smirked. “I love you a whole fucking lot.”

Brooke laughed before she leaned leaned down, gently kissing Vanjie, the response caught in her throat, but she knew that Vanjie understood her, and that was all that mattered.

///

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Vanjie. She had done what felt like a trillion interviews, queens coming by left and right to talk to her, and as time passed Vanjie had started to feel more and more worried that she’d actually end up having to stay at her booth until they cut the power.

Her line kept growing, and she had completely missed Brooke’s panel, even though she had wanted to go to it. Jason had told Vanjie that her line was the longest together with Trixie and Alyssa’s, and while it was absolutely horrifying, it also gave her a sense of pride and accomplishment that people so actively chose to come and see her, even though she had gone home fifth.

Vanjie’s favorite was the little kids, her mom allowing them to cut the line, and even though it wasn’t exactly fair, Vanjie couldn’t find it in herself to be mad about it, the children who were dressed up in drag the absolute stars of her day.

The convention had ended up cutting her line, Jason as always saving the day as he handed out placeholder tickets for the ones she hadn’t had time to see, security coming to herd all the guests out, and the first thing Vanjie did as the con closed down around, was step out of her shoes. 

She had been invited to the afterparty, but hadn’t been paid for a performance, and even though it was tempting to want to go, a larger part of her was absolutely exhausted.

“Bean!” Vanjie looked up to see her mom, who was holding up her bag. “Your phone is ringing.”

“Why you telling me when you could’ave been giving me?”

“Do you wanna watch the attitude?” Annabell raised a brow, and Vanjie chuckled, her mom never taking shit from anybody. She got her phone on the second to last ring, Brock’s name and picture on her phone screen.

“Hey!”

“ _ Oh. _ ” Vanjie heard the surprise in Brooke’s voice.

“Oh what?”

“ _ I just didn’t expect you to pick up. This is the third time I’ve called you. _ ” 

“The convention on fire?” Vanjie looked around, unsure why Brooke was so insisting on getting her attention, though it was more than delicious to be the one who was unavailable. 

“ _ You promise to come take pictures with the merch. Most of it is sold out, but it’d be nice to have- _ ”

“Shit.” Vanjie covered her mouth. She had promised, and she had completely forgotten. “Mami, I’m real fucking sorry-”

“ _ My staff is still here, if you have time? _ ”

Vanjie snorted, Brooke sounding like the snobbiest white lady whenever she mentioned staff. “I’ma be right over.”

///

_ “Can you turn towards the light?” _

_ Courtney is standing on a chair, her camera in hand, Vanjie stands in front of her in her white outfit, a black Branjie cap on her head. _

_ “Like this?” _

_ Vanjie turns her head, and Courtney smiles. “Yes! Perfect!" _

_ “Do I look like a model?” _

_ “Even more stunning.” Courtney looks at her camera, quickly clicking through the pictures she just took to check the light. “Now all I need are a few of Brooke and you on the couch with the model.” _

_ “I’m still not sure this is a good idea.” Steve is wearing the Branjie t-shirt, his beefy arms bulging out of the sleeves. _

_ “You look fantastic baby.” Jon chuckles behind the camera, and Steve looks at it, a smile on his own face before he walks over to join Brooke and Vanjie on the white couch, Courtney taking pictures of the three of them together. _

///

“Are you busy tonight?”

The words escaped Brooke’s mouth before she had a chance to stop them, but as Vanjie turned to look at her, she felt so very happy that she had done it. They were still at the convention center, Brooke pulling her skirt off to get in a pair of sweats.

“Why?”

“I was just wondering…” Brooke bit her lip. “Courtney and I are ordering pizza and watching TV at the hotel…”

“And?” Vanjie smirked.

“We were thinking of watching.. Umh…” Brooke showed a hand in her pocket. “I know you’ve wanted to watch that movie, and we could order-”

“We?”

“Fuck you.” Brooke took a deep breath through his nose, but Vanjie only laughed, her boyfriend clearly testing, teasing, taunting her and loving it. “Do you want to come?”

“As long as you ain’t forcing me to do no bathtub live."


	4. Chapter 4

“Fuck!”

Brooke chuckled as Vanjie groaned deeply, his boyfriend undoing his heels, his feet in Brooke’s lap to make room for the maneuver inside the Uber, Courtney sitting on the front seat. 

They were about halfway home, both of them shedding their drag the moment they were officially out of the range of photographers, a few hanging around outside the convention at the chance to get a shot or two of the queens before they left for the day.

They had gotten their makeup off, Courtney a pro as she taken everything from wigs to jewelry and tucked it away in the totebags she had apparently brought along specifically for this. 

Brooke knew that it was probably not a normal boyfriend activity, but it was so freeing to finally take earrings and eyelashes off, his hair sticking straight up in what he could only assume was a crazy cloud.

It was okay though, the fact that it was okay for Vanjie to see him when he wasn’t looking his best, that Brooke had the knowledge that he’d still love him and find him attractive, was honestly one of his favorite things about the whole relationship situation.

“Here. Let me.” Brooke grabbed Vanjie heel, prying it off slowly, and Vanjie groaned again, Brooke knowing the exact pain his boyfriend was going through, his spine, legs and feet most likely aching.

“I told you you shouldn’t have worn heels.”

Brooke smiled as he handed the shoe to Courtney, who put it away without question. Brooke ran his hand up Vanjie’s leg, his fingers gliding over the indents the straps had left behind and Brooke was itching to tear his boyfriend apart, everything about Vanjie’s body so very inviting to his hands.

“We ain’t all aging ballerina-” Vanjie smirked, but Brooke cut him off. “Ow!” he yelped as Brooke had pinched his inner thigh. 

“Bitch!” Vanjie kicked out, but Brooke caught him and held him down, his grip easily closing around Vanjie ankle and keeping him in his lap.

“Do you want to rephrase that?” Brooke raised an eyebrow, his tone slightly dominating and Vanjie snickered, the energy between them shifting as he instantly responded.

“Sorry baby.” Vanjie smirked, basking in Brooke’s attention as he bent forward, their lips meeting in a quick and sweet kiss. Vanjie was still slightly sticky, his lipstick not wiped off probably, but there was something special about that too, Brooke’s own probably feeling the exact same way. 

“You guys are next level.” 

Brooke broke away. He had almost forgotten that Courtney was there, but she was smiling, the glint in her eyes telling Brooke that she didn’t mind their shenanigans, which he was very grateful for. 

“All I’ma saying is that we can’t all wear flats at a con without the fans lynching our asses.” Vanjie smiled, undoing his other shoe.

“What about sneakers?” Brooke looked at him. 

“What about sneaks what?” Vanjie raised an eyebrow, handing his other shoe to Courtney who took it as well.

“Won’t they fit with what you have planned for New York?” Brooke shrugged, Vanjie’s merch already in full production.

Jason had been apprehensive about rolling out more than a few products to begin with, simply based on how many queens that ended up with large amounts of merch they couldn’t move. His tune had changed however, when Steve had shown him the statistics for Brooke’s website, Brooke routinely selling out of things they were unable to keep in stock simply because the demand was so high. 

Vanjie had been given the green light to design a unique series of products for DragCon New York, and he had instantly jumped on the chance to do a full basketball fantasy. 

“You don’t think the fans are gonna get mad?” Vanjie bit his lip, and Brooke could see how tempting the idea of sneakers was. He shrugged, unsure what to say when Courtney opened her mouth. 

“Actually, I’m pretty sure that the fans who come to see you would much rather meet a version of you that isn’t tired and in pain.” Courtney smiled, her back twisted so she could look back at them. “If I’m being honest.”

“I guess.” Vanjie bit his lip. “I just don’t want none of those bitches to say I don’t give a shit.”

///

Vanjie was leaning against Brooke, the two of them sitting side by side on the hotel room floor, Courtney on the bed with her back against the headboard, all three of them with piping hot pizza boxes in their lap. 

Vanjie had already finished the two slices he wanted, just sitting next to Brooke, being near him, getting to relax in his present so much better and giving him so much more energy than any dinner ever could.

Vanjie watched as Brooke took yet another slice of his pizza, the TV playing some whatever movie that Courtney had picked.

“Can’t believe I’m standing your pineapple loving ass.”

It was a crime against nature to eat pineapples together with ham, and even more of a crime to have it on pizza, Vanjie so very grateful that his choice to be vegetarian meant that Brooke couldn’t even attempt to convince him to try it, like he always did with everything else. It was true that Vanjie had found a few new foods that he liked, but it was even more true that Brooke’s insistance that he broadend his culinary horisont was annoying as fuck.

“That’s too bad,” Brooke smirked, and Vanjie groaned as he talked with food in his mouth. “Because it’s too late to break up with me now-”

“Close your damned mouth.” Vanjie sat up, grabbing a napkin and handing it to Brooke. 

“I’m just saying.” Brooke took the napkin. “You’re not getting rid of me,” he smiled. “The entire world knows we’re together.”

Vanjie did find Brooke disgusting sometimes, his boyfriend such a fucking jock, but it was all worth it in moments like this, a hot rush of possesive pleasure crushing over him, Vanjie nearly drowing in how delightful the feeling was. 

“Bitches better do”

///

Courtney had gone to take a shower, and Brooke had seen his chance to kiss Vanjie the moment the bathroom door had closed behind her.

The movie was still playing on the TV, but Brooke couldn’t tell anyone the plot of it, even if they offered him money. He was laying between Vanjie’s legs, the course carpet underneath them, but it didn’t matter as he got to kiss his boyfriend, his taste, his scent, his presence all around him. 

“Mmh-” Brooke broke their kiss, pulling back a little. “You’re so-“ His hand was under Vanjie’s shirt, touching everything he could, his stomach, his pecks, all of it so fucking delicious.

Brooke wanted to tell Vanjie how sexy he was, wanted to say the words, wanted to see Vanjie light up with the praise, but he couldn’t find the words, dirty talk still so incredibly embarrassing.

Brooke loved sexting, and he was very very good at it, but it was so different to actually say the words in person when he meant them as much as he did when he was with Vanjie.

“Come on.” Vanjie smirked, his eyes half lidded and love drunk.

Brooke twisted his nipple, and Vanjie gasped, his hips bucking up, a moan leaving him.

“I can’t get enough of you.” 

Brooke was just about to bend down again to kiss his man, when they were cut off by a very pointed cough.

“Ahm-“

Brooke and Vanjie both looked up at the exact same time to see Courtney stand there, glasses on her face, her hair in a towel, her body wrapped in a bathrobe.

“Hiiiii-” Brooke knew he wasn’t making it any better, but his brain was short circuiting and he had no idea what to say. He felt like a teenage boy that had been caught red handed, his dick still more than hard against Vanjie’s hip. 

“Anybody told you how cute you look today?” Vanjie said, and Brooke snorted, charm oozing out of Vanjie’s pores, even as he was getting dry humped on the floor. 

“You guys are too freaking horny” Courtney rolled her eyes, but a smirk was still playing on her lips.

“You seen how hot he is?” Vanjie smirked. “I can’t help it mama.”

Courtney chuckled. “Here’s the deal.” She crossed her arms. “I’m going to take 20 dollars from Brooke’s wallet-”

“Hey-”

“Shut up.” Vanjie grabbed Brooke’s hair.

“And I’m going to take, let’s say, 10 minutes-”

“15?”

“15 minutes to get a snack from the vending machine down the hall.”

Brooke groaned, dropping his head and hiding his face in Vanjie’s neck, the fact that Courtney and Vanjie were actually negotiating beyond embarrassing. 

“- and when I come back, there better not be nothing anywhere near where I’m sleeping.”

Vanjie giggled, his hand gently running through Brooke’s hair.

“Deal?”

“Deal.” Vanjie held up his hand, and they high fived, Courtney grabbing Brooke’s wallet before she left the room, slamming the door behind her, and Brooke had no idea how his life had come to his, though every last thought disappeared from his head as his boyfriend pulled him up for a kiss.

///

“Mmmh-“

Vanjie was practically floating on a cloud of pure relaxation. He and Brooke had come together on the floor, both of them still clothed. 

A dry hump was not something he usually loved or craved, but there was something absolutely dirty, perfect and even a little naughty about needing and missing each other so much that they had just come like a couple of horny teenagers.

Brooke had gotten up almost immediately, and while Vanjie had wished that he had stayed and cuddled, it was so very nice that Brooke had gone to draw them a bath, Vanjie now soaking in the hot delicious water, his back resting against Brooke’s chest. 

Courtney had come back from the vending machine, opening the window with a shake of her head and a smile on her lip, the door to the bathroom open and Vanjie could hear her typing away on her computer in the bed.

Vanjie loved these quiet moments together, loved the experience of simply existing together with his boyfriend. They didn’t do it often, the fact that Brooke still lived in Nashville, that they were still long distance even though they had dated a year sucked fucking balls, but Vanjie was dealing, Brooke shutting up like a clamp every time he even hinted if it was time for Brooke to move to L.A.

“Don’t fall asleep baby.”

Vanjie felt the nudge, Brooke chuckling as he bumped him gently.

“Mmh-” Vanjie opened an eye. “Don’t tell me what to do bitch.”

Brooke chuckled. “Sorry your highness.”

He was absentmindedly petting Vanjie’s leg, his hand running over it again and again, and Vanjie was just about to return to his slumber when he noticed that Brooke was on his phone. 

Vanjie hated how many thirst comments Brooke got, hated how so many guys tried to get his attention online, but at least there was a clear majority of Brooke’s fans that there girls, and even better lesbians at that, which helped with the jealousy that he always tried so hard to push down. 

Vanjie wanted to ignore that Brooke was online, the hand still petting him, but even as he tried to lean back, even as he tried to relax, the part of his brain that always worried if Brooke was going to leave him for someone else, couldn’t let it go. 

“You really out there liking everybody huh?”

“There are a lot of pictures online.” Brooke kissed Vanjie’s hair, his eyes still on his screen, and Vanjie could now see that he was simply collecting the best pictures of the day, reposting the good ones to his story, photos of the two of them together popping up again and again and again.

“You wanna get one more up there?” Vanjie reached out, his wet hand touching Brooke’s elbow, lifting his arm for the good angle.

“Seriously?” Brooke chuckled, the bubbles covering them up.

“The world knows we dating.” Vanjie smiled. “Ain’t that what you said?”

“I guess I did.” Brooke chuckled, opening his camera app. “Smile big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I made myself emotional with how much of a big deal this has to have all been for Vanj :c


End file.
